The legend of Regulus
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: CrossoverAu! Water, Earth, Fire, Air. For centuries the Avatar has protected the universe. Keeping benders and non-benders safe. A few years ago, the last Avatar died, leaving our world alone with a dangerous, criminal on the rise. A guy whose name brought fear in peoples hearts. A man who believed, that benders were a supreme race and non-benders weren't worth anything.


**A/N: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Term 6 Assignment #6**

 **Task:** Write for the AU that corresponds to your Patronus determined by Pottermore. If you haven't taken the quiz, you can choose for yourself.

Land Mammal: Crossover!AU (put them in another fandom's concept; leave out any canon characters from the other fandom).

* * *

 **Water, Earth, Fire, Air. For centuries the Avatar has protected the universe. Keeping benders and non-benders safe from any harm and evil. A few years ago, the last Avatar died, leaving our world alone with a dangerous, criminal** **on the rise. A guy whose name brought fear in peoples hearts. A man who believed, that benders were a supreme race and non-benders weren't worth anything. But the cycle of the Avatar has started anew again and I believe, that he or she will save us from this man.**

* * *

 **Book 1: Promessa, Chapter 1: Our new hope**

Sirius Black had always found, that there was something weird about his little brother. The boy cried less than any other kid his age did, he seemed to be far more interested in things that were unusual for a young six year old and he was generally more quiet and peaceful than any other six year old Sirius knew. Not that he knew that much anyway.

He and his family, belonged to the richer people of their world and so they lived in the better parts of their watertribe town. They were so rich, they even could afford having a second house on one of the shores of the Earthkingdom. Sirius never understood this. They were waterbenders. So why have a second home in a place where there wasn't so much water around to bend for them? Even more, why have a second home if it was only going to be used in summer anyway?

As far as the oldest of the two Black sons could remember, his life had always been normal (for a child of a rich family anyway). Normal parents, normal cousins(aside from Bellatrix; his older cousin could be very creepy and threatening sometimes) and a normal little brother. Or so he thought.

It was the year Regulus had turned seven, they were at their summer home, playing in the ocean. Sirius was ankle deep in the water, bending a little bit with it.

"Big brother! Big brother!"

The older of the brothers turned around towards his younger sibling, who came running towards him and excited grin, sporting on his face. At age six Regulus had, like most children, discovered his bending powers. And he had shown an incredible talent for it too. The smaller black haired boy came to a halt next to Sirius, the water splashing over his feet.

"Look what I can do, big brother!" he exclaimed, trusting out his cupped hands in front of the older boy.

Expecting some small animal or shell his little brother had picked up and wanted to show him, Sirius was stunned when he saw a red little flame dancing across his brother's palms. His face paled. This couldn't be. This absolutely couldn't be. No. In no way was his little brother...

"Mum, dad! Come here quickly!" he shouted in the direction of their house and seconds later, Mr. and Mrs. Black came running, afraid something might have happened to their sons.

Their faces paled, like Sirius's had, when they saw the small flame dancing on their youngest hands.

"Look, mummy, daddy. Look what I can do" proclaimed the seven year old proudly.

Mrs. Black recovered first from the shock the boy had given her and in a very un-Black way she crouched down in front of her child "Sweetheart, were did you learn this?"

"I don't know. I just did it" answered the boy truthfully.

"Do you have a lighter somewhere in your hands?" his mother asked again.

"No, mummy. I'm doing this by myself" answered the boy again and then asked, after seeing his parents looking at each other with perplexed, shocked faces, "is there something wrong with it?"

The parents exchanged worried looks again. Mr. Black whispered something in his wife's ear and then they both ushered their kids inside the house and into the kitchen, locking the back door firmly and making sure that no windows were open. After that, they sat down with their kids in the kitchen.

"Boys, we've told you about the Avatar right?" Mr. Black began. Seeing his kids nod, he continued, "and we told you, that he or she gets reincarnated every time he/she dies, right"

Again, the kids nodded.

"Daddy, why are you asking us all of these questions?" asked Regulus.

The two parents exchanged a glance. "Kids, what we are about to tell you is something you must keep a secret at all costs, okay?" the two waited until their kids had nodded again before they continued, "as it turns out, Regulus is the new Avatar"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I may continue this(if you want to). So please review, favorite and follow if you like ; ).  
**


End file.
